1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and specifically, to automatic de-installation of a target application module if the application module does not function properly.
2. Background Information
There are a number of mechanisms for installing a target application program using an installation program, where the installation program itself is an application. The installation application is responsible for taking necessary components of the target application and placing it on a target media, and making modifications to the operating system, if necessary, to allow the target application to execute properly. These mechanisms include using an executable program or a batch file. Typically, the installation of the application programs is user initiated. If there is a problem, the user is asked to de-install the application program if it fails to run properly.
However, if the application program is installed automatically without the knowledge and consent of the user, the application program can cause the system to lock up if the application program fails to run properly or is otherwise rendered inoperable.
The present invention comprises a method of automatically de-installing an application module on a target media. In one embodiment, the method includes determining whether a shared resource exists on a target media, and, if the shared resource exists, determining whether the application module functioned properly on the target media, and automatically de-installing the application module if the application module failed to function properly.
Other embodiments are described and claimed herein.